


(Corpse Husband x Reader) Stars and Cadavers

by ThatSpacedOutAuthor



Category: Corpse Husband - Fandom, Youtubers
Genre: Agoraphobia, Alcohol Abuse, Ambitious But Rubbish, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Corpse Husband Needs a Hug, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Fuck TinFoil, Kinks and Triggers mentioned in Author Notes, Mental Health Issues, PG 13 To MA Themes, Philemaphobia, Philophobia, Pistanthrophobia, Reader Insert, Reader Needs a Hug, Roommates, Shameless Smut, Short Reader, Slow Burn, Smut Warning In Notes, Social Anxiety, Some Fluff, Some Humor, Some Plot, Some angst, Strangers to Friends, The Author Actually Regrets Everything, The Author Is Scared For Her Sanity, The Author Regrets Nothing, misuse of prescription drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29027529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatSpacedOutAuthor/pseuds/ThatSpacedOutAuthor
Summary: During a stream with fellow Youtubers, Corpse is approached by Jack, who brings along a new member of their gaming group. She needs a home; and he lives near her. He accepts, and the two become roommates, rarely speaking, let alone leaving their rooms other than to eat and occasionally watch TV.  After his roommate made an attempt on her life, and Sean practically begs him, he finds himself becoming her babysitter; finds himself becoming her friend. They have a lot in common... And he finds himself slowly opening up to his companion. He finds more out about her.---[Y/N] [L/N] has never been an excitable person. Her introverted, mental troubled personality got her kicked out of her rickety rooming situation at her mothers house. When she thought she would be stuck streaming in a hotel room for the rest of her YouTube career, Corpse meets her, saves her. She avoids him like the plague, scared of getting close, of ruining the situation she had been given like a miracle. She happily does the cooking, the shopping; anything to please someone she doesn't even talk to. And when she feels like giving up, he suddenly reaches out, grabs her hand, and then it's just them, them, the stars, and fucking tinfoil.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Reader
Kudos: 37





	1. Introduction

Hello, my Guys and Galaxies!~ This is Author Chan, and she's HITTING YOU UP with a Corpse Husband x Reader fanfic, requested by a VERY special friend of mine. 👉👈

So, I'm going over the basics.

Y/N = Your Name L/N = Last Name H/C = Hair Colour E/C = Eye Colour S/C = Skin Colour F/F = Favourite Food F/C = Favourite colour F/... Fuck lost my train of thought, hehe.

Anyways, You know what to expect, lmao. Makes sense?

Ight. Expect the first chapter within the next week. You better.


	2. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a summary, a continuation of the notes in the first page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers/Warnings!: Attempted Suicide, Anxiety, Mentions of Parental Neglect and Self Harm

During a stream with fellow Youtubers, Corpse is approached by Jacksepticeye, who brings along a new member of their gaming clique. She needs a home; when no one else was able to take her in, and given the fact he lived considerably close to her previous inhabitants, he has no other choice to accept. When she moves in and the two become roommates, they avoid each other like the plague. Despite living under the same roof, the only time they ever encounter the other is when they eat, and occasionally watch a movie together in withering silence. However, after an awkward shopping trip and a sudden trip to a park, she shows a new side of herself; a scared little girl who just wants to be happy. And somewhere along the line of strangers to friends, he finds himself becoming her friend, finds himself opening up to his companion in a way he never thought he would again. 

\---

[Y/N] [L/N] has never been an excitable person. After all, her introverted, mental troubled personality got her kicked out of her rickety rooming situation at her mothers house. When she thought she would be stuck streaming in a hotel room for the rest of her YouTube career, a friend introduces her to a male who lived not far away, and she was saved. He went by Corpse; he did little talking, and when he helped her unpack the final box of her things, it's then that she realizes she had been given the miracle of a lifetime. So, as she did when she was younger to avoid conflict, she avoided him. She fears getting close, of ruining the opportunity, and doesn't know what else to do but offer her all in cooking, cleaning, and shopping. One night, he joins her, and she feels... happy. 

However, it doesn't last long when the world brings in trouble she never thought she would have to endure; and when her grades tumble through the floor and she's fired from her job, the stress she finds herself feeling leads to her not willing to live anymore. 

But yet... He's there. He's there for her and he's willing to stick by her side because he cares, and she knows that she'll be fine, because he cares. He's there to bandage her arms when they bleed, he cares to the point he'll drop everything to help her when her medication doesn't work, and he accepts her love him for who he is, and not for the persona he acts as online. 

There's something about him that makes her warm and fuzzy, and she loves that; she wants that. 

And she soon finds that she does have it.

Because she has him.


End file.
